Let The Pranking War Begin!
by Silverschine
Summary: Tayare Nakono, sent away from all the schools in Earth Country, because of her bad habit to pull pranks at everyone who irritates her, has now entered Konoha High School and sworn to never prank again. But she's never been good at keeping her promises.
1. I Solemny Swear I Won't Break Any Rule

**Hey guys, as you all can see, I started a new story.**

**Don't worry, I'm still continuing to write on "Sisters from hell". I just wanted to try this.**

**Advantages: It's nice if you like this story.**

**Disadvantages: I'm now writing two stories at once, so the updates will be less frequent.**

**It's not nice if you don't like the story.**

**So call it good news or bad news, but anyway: here's my new story.**

**Summary: Tayare Nakono, a girl that has been sent away from all the schools in Earth Country, because of her bad habit to pull pranks at everyone who irritates her, has now entered Konoha High School and swore to never prank again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tayare, her family, and Riki and her family.**

**

* * *

**

**Tayare's POV**

I was lying on my new bed, staring at the ceiling of my new room in my new house.

I hated my new room, my new home and my new school.

But most of all, I hated the fact that it was all my fault.

My fault we had had to move.

Not that I'd done it on purpose, of course.

I just couldn't help myself. Pranks were just so funny!

My parents had tried to talk me out of it and every time I had tried to stop.

I honestly had.

But pranking was like a second nature to me and every time, I would do it again.

It didn't take long for rumours to spread and it didn't take long, too, for every principal to know my name.

Tayare Nakono. The girl who'd been send from every school in Earth Country.

That was why they had moved.

Her parents had wanted her to start all over in a new school, in a new country, in a place where nobody knew her.

So, tomorrow, I would go to Konoha High, the most prestigious high school in Fire Country.

My parents had chosen that school because of its good reputation. They clearly hoped that the principal would be able to suppress any rebellious actions of my part.

I was already preparing myself for a horrible school filled with nerds that didn't dare to break one rule and a bunch of giggling girls as roommates.

Yeah, I forget to mention that. It's a boarding school.

I sighed and finally stood up from my bed. I lifted my suitcase and descended the stairs slowly.

"Ah! There you are!" my mom cheerfully said. "You can put your suitcase in the car already."

I went putting my suitcase in the car, and when I came back, I saw my mom sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

_And here comes the speech…_

"So, you won't pull any pranks at this school, Tayare," she began.

"Of course not, mom. I promised."

"And you'll try not to be late every day."

"Yes, mom. I will."

"And try to make some friends."

As I never lasted long in one school, I'd never been able to make many friends, and the few I had, were what my parents would call 'a bad influence', just because they were my partners in crime.

I'd rather say **I **had a bad influence on **them**.

"I'll try, mom, I'll try."

I left the room as soon as I could and hurried upstairs, where I began chatting with one of my three friends.

Her name was Riki Setsuko and she'd been sent from four schools with me, and had always tried to get into the same school I was in.

AnonimousCriminal has just signed in.

EvilSunshine has just signed in.

EvilSunshine: Hey Tayare. Tell me, how bad is it?

AnonimousCriminal: The new house is horrible. Oh, and did I mention the school was a boarding school?

EvilSunshine: Nope. A boarding school? That would've been perfect for our pranks… I'm sorry you had to promise not to pull any anymore.

AnonimousCriminal: Thanks so much for reminding me, Riki.

EvilSunshine: Sorry. I'm still trying to convince my parents to move, too.

AnonimousCriminal: Like that would work…

EvilSunshine: Stay positive! Tell me everything about your day tomorrow.

AnonimousCriminal: OK, bye.

EvilSunshine: Bye.

EvilSunshine has just signed off.

AnonimousCriminal has jus signed off.

"TRIIIIIIING! TRIIIIIIIIIIING! TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

"Shut up…"

I pressed the button that would make the alarm clock shut the hell up and turned around in my bed to sleep a little longer.

_I'm just not made for daytime. If I could, I would live the night and sleep the day._

…

_Heh… I'm just meant to be a criminal…_

"Tayare! Are you awake? You only have five minutes before we have to leave!"

My mothers voice woke me up forty minutes later and I quickly jumped out of my bed.

_Five minutes… Well, the last time it was three…_

I picked up a baggy black shirt and some brown pants and put them on as quickly as I could.

_I just hate having to hurry…_

I ran downstairs, grabbed a sandwich from the bread basket, leaving my mom shaking her head and crossing her arms on her chest.

Of course she knew I'd overslept myself. Again.

I hurried upstairs again and brushed my hair. Not that it made much difference. My raven locks just refused to obey to the law of gravity and my hair always looked rebellious, my curls sticking up in every direction.

Not that I cared. I actually liked my wild hair.

I brushed my teeth ad rushed downstairs.

"MOM! I'M READY! OPEN THE DOOR OF THE CAR!"

I ran to the front door, went outside, leaving the front door wide open, saw my mom holding the door of the car open and jumped in the car.

"YES! Mom, I'm still on time!"

By the time we drove off to school, we were three minutes late, but I didn't care.

It wasn't my fault. After all, I'd been in the car on time.

When we arrived, my mom practically dumped my suitcase and me by the school, saying she would be too late for work if she came with me.

I entered the school and after half an hour of searching (the school was gigantic and I wasn't good at orientation), I finally found the principals office.

I just wanted to knock when I heard screaming coming from inside.

"AND DON'T YOU TWO **EVER** DO THAT AGAIN!" a loud female voice cried.

Shocked, I hesitated before knocking.

_Well, I'm kind of happy I promised no to prank anyone in this school._

_Jeez… That principal must be one hell of a woman._

My knocking wasn't heard, probably because at the moment I did, more screaming could be heard.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR VISION OF ART, YOU LITTLE BRATS! JUST GO CLEAN UP THAT GRAFITY **IMMEDIATELY!**"

I heard footsteps coming at the door and backed off in time, to avoid getting hit with the door that slammed open.

Two boys stepped outside of the office, both wearing the school uniform, blue pants, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket that was hanging half open.

One of them had long blond hair in a ponytail, the other one had ginger hair and was looking extremely bored.

The blonde one grinned widely when he saw me.

"Hey, I never saw you around before. You must be a new one."

I nodded and narrowed my eyes. I didn't trust his smile one bit.

_I recognize a troublemaker when I see one…_

"Well, see you around, newbie," he said.

_Cocky bastard._

I passed him, ignoring him, and closed the door of the principal's office behind me.

Looking over at the desk, I saw a woman sitting behind it, eying me with amused brown eyes. Her long blonde hair was bound in two ponytails.

"So you're the new girl, huh. Tayare Nanoko, right? Hmm… Where have I put your keys?"

The principal began searching for the keys, causing several piles of paper to fall off the desk.

"Ah! There they are!" she said, holding two keys and a document. "You're in room 46 and your roommates are Tenten, Hinata and Temari. This is the key to your room, this is the key to your locker, and you can choose a uniform. There are three colors: red, blue and green."

_I hate uniforms, but at least I can choose the colour…_

"I'd like a green one," I answered, taking the keys.

She handed me a uniform that consisted in a white blouse with a green jacket, a green skirt that barely reached my knees and a pair of long socks.

_I am so not going to wear this. _

_But I promised I wouldn't break any rule…_

"Thanks," I said with a fake smile, before hurrying outside.

It would probably have been easy to find my room if I hadn't had that horrible sense of coordination.

It took me another half hour to find the right staircase, that led to my room.

_Of course she hasn't given me a map…_

_But yeah, I'm the only one who could get lost here._

Before entering the room, I waited a few seconds before the door to hear if someone was already there.

I heard a rhythmic "Tac…tac…tac," as if someone was hitting something.

I opened the door and a knife flew past me and hit the wall a few centimetres next to my head.

A few paces farther, a brunette, her hair in two buns, still in a throwing position and with a knife in her hand, was smiling apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming," she said, "you must be the new one."

I nodded.

_Well, she's a freak, but so am I…_

"Do you… often throw knives?" I asked.

"Well… It's just a hobby of mine," she answered while collecting her knives that were sticking out of the wall and lying on the floor.

_She's clearly not one of those brainless skanks that don't dare to break a single rule. _

_We may even become friends. It would be nice to have another partner in crime…_

_No! I promised! I won't break any rule!_

_

* * *

_

**Hmm… It seems pretty oblivious to me what's going to happen… **

**Please send your comments, suggestions, opinions or anything else you want to say. **

**So review ****and you'll get imaginary cookies! And I said imaginary, so you can have every sort of cookie you want!**

**I would choose brownies…**

**Oh, and the newt chapter for "Sisters from hell" will be up soon, but I've been sick, so I still haven't completely written it.**


	2. Blast That Vow! Akatsuki, Here I Come!

**Here's the second chapter already.**

**I own nothing except Tayare Nakono, Riki Setsuko, Miyu Masami, Takeo Masami and their families.**

**

* * *

**

It was the first day of school and I was already running late.

"Hurry up, or I'll leave without you!" Temari cried from the other side of the door.

I didn't know my roommates very well yet, but we were becoming sort of friends and they had promised to show me around in the school.

Temari, who was the only one from my dormitory that had Advanced Art with me, was thus waiting for me, while Hinata and Tenten had already left for Health.

"OK, I've waited long enough, I'm leaving."

I rushed outside, my backpack hanging from one shoulder and buttoning my jacket.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS LABYRINTH!"

Temari smirked.

When we arrived in the classroom, everybody already seemed to be there.

The teacher, a rather young woman with long, black hair, red eyes and strange clothing, gave us a disapproving look and motioned Temari to go sit at her place while asking me to present myself before the class.

_I won't ever prank again. I won't break any rules. I'm a nice, nerdy, shy schoolgirl._

But when I saw everyone looking at me in expectation, suddenly, I was reminded of all the other times I'd arrived at a new school, where everyone already seemed to know me.

"I'm Tayare Nakono," I simply said, as if that completely explained who I was. "Where's my seat?"

_NO! THAT WAS NOT A NICE, NERDY, SHY SCHOOLGIRL!_

_Why didn't I say something like: "M-my favourite colour is p-pink and I l-like cute little r-rabbits?"_

There was an uneasy silence, after which the teacher said: "You can go sit next to Temari," the teacher said.

I went thus sitting next to Temari, at the back of the class. On my other side sat a brown-haired boy with – was that… paint on his face?

As the teacher, who'd presented herself as Kurenai Yuhi, was explaining some theory about warm and cold colours, which was, needless to say, incredibly boring, Temari and I were passing notes.

**Who's that boy at my right?** I asked.

**That's Kankuro, my brother. And yeah, that's paint he has on the face.**

I smiled and wrote something else on the note.

**Are there pranksters on this school?**

I passed the note to Temari, under the desk, throwing a quick glance over my shoulder to see if nobody had seen it.

I recognized two of the boys sitting behind us, one of them leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face, the other one sleeping on his desk.

Yeah, you've guessed it. They were the boys I'd met yesterday at the principal's office.

A punch against my arm attracted my attention and Temari handed me the note.

**Not really, but there are troublemakers. There's a group of ten people and they're the richest kids in the school. Everyone says they bribed Tsunade, the principal, to let them choose their own rooms and to get to cause trouble without being punished. Two of them, the ones who are sitting behind us, like to pull pranks from time to time.**

_So I was right._

_Of course._

**They're the only ones? **I wrote on the paper, before handing it back to Temari.

**No, of course there are other ones. Like Naruto, Sora and Kiba. (They're not here. I'll show them during lunch) They like to prank as well. But nobody dares to go against the Akatsuki. They're all seniors.**

I read it slowly. _So in fact, those Akatsuki guys are only like the bullies of the school. Pff… behaving like they're the ones who rule the school, spraying graffiti on the walls… They're an disgrace to the subtle art of pranking._

**Akatsuki? A group name? **I asked to be sure. After all, maybe this Akatsuki was a person.

**Yep.**

I turned once more, only to see the blonde boy staring at me, and quickly adverted my gaze.

Advanced Art passed quickly and without incidents, and my second period was Science.

I was the only one of my roommates who had Science now, so I asked Temari where the class was and we separated.

I walked the way Temari had said I had to go, but I couldn't remember if I had to go left or right.

Shrugging, I choose left, deciding that if I was wrong, I could always return and take the right hallway.

Ten minutes later, I was hopelessly lost.

Wandering around in the labyrinth of hallways, stairs and doors that I was supposed to call 'my high school', I searched for a sign of life, but didn't meet a single human being.

Finally, giving all hope up, I sat down and waited for my death of starvation.

"You're in my way, un" I heard a voice saying.

I looked up and saw the blond cocky bastard. Again.

"Why the hell do I meet you everywhere?" I asked.

_Right, what would a normal person have done? Gotten out of his way and asked where the science lab was, but noooooo!_

"I asked you to get out of my way, un."

"Let me die in peace," I said, "This hallway is big enough. There's enough place for you to pass."

He narrowed his eyes.

"If I say you have to move, you have to move, un."

_Pff, even if I'd asked him where the science lab was, he wouldn't have told me, so why not continue like this? It's too late to apologize anyway._

"And what if I don't move?"

Now he looked… well… angry wasn't the right word. Furious came closer.

He pulled me up by the collar of my jacket, and because I was choking and I didn't want to fall on my butt if he let go of me, I quickly stood on my own feet.

I didn't think about what would have happened if a third person hadn't arrived. He probably would've kicked me, after which I'd have kicked him back, after which we'd have gotten into a fight, after which we'd be send from school, after which I'd have to go to yet **another **school.

Okay, yes, I did think about it.

Anyway, a certain hyper, orange blur made an end to our little friendly conversation.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI! WE GOTTA HURRY, BECAUSE WE'RE ALREADY LATE FOR SCIENCE AND TOBI'S A GOOD BOY, SO HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE LATE!"

_What… the hell!_

The kid that had just appeared had to be around the same age as this…Deidara, seeing how he was taller that him, but the kid wore a hideous, flashy orange mask that fitted his red school uniform.

Then, the hyper ray of sunshine noticed me.

"HEY PRETTY GIRL! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? TOBIS NAME IS TOBI AND HE'S A GOOD BOY!"

_My poor, poor ears! I'll never be able to hear again!_

Deidara had let go of me already and was now marching away with big paces, dragging Tobi along with him.

My rather slow brain suddenly realised what Tobi had said.

_Hang on… Science?_

I waited until they'd turned a corner and began to follow them, walking on the tips of my toes and glancing around every corner to see if the coast was clear.

It didn't take long before we arrived at a door I remembered passing several times, which had, I noticed now, a tag hanging above it that read: 'Science lab A'

The two boys entered the class and I looked at my watch. I was half an hour late.

_I'll wait some more time, so they don't think I followed them._

I waited for seventeen whole seconds before knocking on the door as well and entering the class.

It was rather loud in the class and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

Who'd not like a class where you can mix dangerous substances that can explode if you do something wrong?

Right, every sane person would like it.

The teacher, a friendly-looking woman with fiery red hair, motioned that I could enter.

With a smile, she said I could begin with the experiment without introducing myself.

_I already like her._

"I assume you got lost? A lot of new kids get lost around here. You're Tayare Nakono, right? My name is Kushina Uzumaki."

She told me what I had to do and walked over to another pupil.

I looked around the classroom and saw that Deidara and Tobi were already busy pouring liquids together. They seemed to have noticed me, as Deidara glared in my direction and Tobi happily waved.

Unfortunately, Tobi being the hyper kid he apparently is, he waved very… enthousiasticilly, spilling a whole bottle of some unknown purple liquid in his melange.

There was a huge jet of fire, reaching the ceiling, and a lot of screams.

Then, everybody turned to Tobi, who was still holding his test tube containing the now burning liquid. When he saw the content of his liquid burning, he threw the test tube on the ground.

With a little luck, the whole incident would've ended there, but nooooooo!

Tobi had **tried** to throw it on the ground, but thought the test tube **did** hit the ground, the liquid dripped on Tobi's pants, that took fire.

Now the class had to deal with a burning Tobi, running around screaming: "TOBI'S A BURNING BOY! TOBI'S A BURNING BOY! HELP TOBI!"

Kushina was filling a bucket of water, but before anything could be done, Tobi collided with me, causing me to fall against a pink haired girl, who dropped her test tube, which exploded.

I was sent flying and landed against a wall.

Meanwhile, Tobi had set a table on fire, the same table I leaned on to get back on my feet, only noticing the flames when the sleeve of my jacket was already on fire.

I swung my arm, thereby kicking some dude with white hair rather hard in the face, making him curse loudly.

"WHAT THE F*CK! THAT HURT, YA F*CK*NG B*TCH!"

The big mouthed idiot pushed my backwards, and so I fell on a boy with multiple piercings and fiery red hair. His jacket, that had come in contact with my burning sleeve, took fire as well.

"Uh… sorry," I said, standing up and looking for something to extinguish my sleeve.

Finally, I plunged my arm in the bucket of water Kushina was still filling, and the fire finally went out.

Tobi, seeing me put my arm in the bucket, put his foot in the bucket too, and the piercings-guy I'd caused to take fire, took off his jacket and put it in the bucket as well.

He then turned to me.

"You have ruined my jacket," he said.

"Hey! I already said I'd sorry!" I replied.

"You will pay it back," he replied in a monotone.

"It's just a jacket! If you explain it to the principle, I'm sure she'll get you a new one! And if I have to pay you for setting your jacket on fire, Tobi has to pay me for igniting mine!" I answered.

He didn't say anything anymore, but her did give me that 'this is not over' look.

At that moment, I received a bucket of water over me, thanks to a certain blond jerk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were still on fire," he said with a smug smirk.

_You are __**so**__ gonna pay for this!_

Then the bell rang and everyone hurried outside, happy they didn't have to clean up the lab.

Only I was left staring at the mess Tobi had caused.

Kushina smiled gently at me and said that I could go to my room to put on some dry clothes and that she'd talk with my Math teacher.

I left the room while Kushina was extinguishing the table.

Like I said: who wouldn't like Science?

Of course, me being me, it took twenty minutes to reach my room, and when I finally arrived, I froze before the door, wondering if it was the right one.

As I didn't remember it being sprayed with grafity.

It could've been done by anyone, as it'd taken me twenty minutes to arrive, everybody could've stopped by.

Except that there was a signature that read: 'Akatsuki'.

The gang Temari had told me about.

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR VISION OF ART, YOU LITTLE BRATS! JUST GO CLEAN UP THAT GRAFITY __**IMMEDIATELY!**__"_

_"Well, see you around, newbie,"_

_**Two of them, the ones who are sitting behind us, like to pull pranks from time to time.**_

It didn't take me long to come up with a suspect.

"That damned, cocky, stuck-up, wannabe artist! May his soul rot in hell after I got my revenge!"

"Who are you talking about?" someone asked.

I quickly turned to see Tenten heading my way.

"Oh!" was the only thing she said when she saw the door.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked her.

"No, I've got an off period. Have you done anything to piss the Akatsuki off? Because it sure as hell wasn't Hinata or me, and Temari already knows them."

"Um, about that… Deidara **is** part of the Akatsuki, right?"

"Yeah, he is," Tenten said. Seeing my guilty face, she added: "Oh no, you did not!"

"I called him a cocky bastard and refused to get out of his way," I said. "Why would he take revenge for so little?"

Tenten sighed.

"Because one: it's Deidara and two: nobody ever goes against the Akatsuki. Well, at least not in public," she said.

"Ah." _At least not in public, huh? A secret resistance?_

"Anyway, I'm not just going to let the paint my door if they want to! I need revenge."

Tenten quickly pulled me inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Great. You're taking revenge. Do you wanna die?" she asked firmly.

"No, why?" I did as if I didn't get the message.

She only rolled her eyes.

"You do what they want, but if the Akatsuki find out it was you, you're dead."

_So they just don't have to find out…_

"Okay, forget about it. I won't take revenge this time."

Tenten didn't really seen to trust me, but left, saying she was going to the principle to tell her about the door.

As soon as she left the room, I took my cellphone and began texting.

AnonimousCriminal: Riki, try to persuade your parents to move. This year is going to be interesting.

AnonimousCriminal: Takeo, I heard you and Miyu moved to somewhere close to Konoha. Would it be possible to ask your parents if you can come to Konoha High? It's a boarding school.

AnonimousCriminal: Miyu, I want to take revenge on someone, alone, but I promised I won't break any rules and the person I have to take revenge on will kill me if I do. What do I do?

The answers came quickly.

EvilSunshine: You gonna break your promise? I'm gonna be in that school before the end of this month!

Masami5960: Again? You couldn't possibly mean that, Tayare! Try to keep your promise. And no way we're going to come to your school! You'd bring my little sister on the bad path again.

HowTheHellDidYouGetMyNumber: Hah, like that's going to stop you! Anyway, nobody has to know it was you…

A small smile spread over my lips.

_Yeah, nobody has to know…_

_This is war, Akatsuki, but you won't know who you're battling._

_

* * *

_**REVIEW and I'll give you a cookie twice the size of your heads!**


	3. No! That's The Wrong One!

**Thanks for your reviews. They really brighten my day.**

**Starwatcher-shadow: Imagine your cookie and you'll see it magically appear. If that doesn't happen, you don't have any imagination.**

**Sasuke-soul: Don't see your cookie? Look better, and one day, you'll finally see the light. (Wow, hey, that sounded philosophical!)**

**GoChocolate: And here's finally someone who does believe in my cookies. Oh, and I like your name!**

**Cookie-lover: Your fortune cookie says: "You'll have much luck in your life. Something very interesting will happen and that something isn't related to Naruto in any way." I hope you'll find much wisdom in this beautiful prophety.**

**And thanks to the other reviews as well!**

**Up with the chapter now. Oh, and sorry it took me so long to update.**

* * *

The next day, in Tayare's room

As I woke up, I saw I was already twenty minutes late.

"Hinata, Temari, Tenten! Wake up!" I cried in a hurry, grabbing my brush and beginning the battle against my hair.

A quick look told me everyone was still in bed.

"Hey! We're going to be late! Hurry!"

I shook Tenten, who was closest by.

"Hn… What?" she asked, still half asleep.

"We're gonna be late for English!"

We all had English together, so Hinata, Tenten and Temari should al have been awake already.

"Oh, if it's only for that…" Tenten mumbled, "I'll go back to sleep."

I angrily turned around, to see Hinata sitting upright in her bed.

"Good, at least you're awake. Now do you know why they don't want to get out of their beds? Yesterday Temari was angry because I was only a few minutes late, and now we're twenty minutes late and no one worries!" I said, putting my hands on my hips and giving Tenten and Temari a disapproving look.

"W-well, it's English, and the teacher from English is K-Kakashi-sensei, and he's always late." Hinata answered.

I relaxed.

"Well, that changes everything!" I said. "I think I'll go take a shower."

Another twenty minutes later, in the classroom

"He's still not here?" I asked in disbelief as we entered the classroom.

"Nope," a guy with pineapple hair replied, before putting his head on his arms and closing his eyes again.

Tenten, now a lot more active, gave me a big smile saying "I told you so."

I sat down on the nearest chair, between Hinata and Temari, with Tenten sitting next to Hinata, and looked around me, observing the few other people present in the room.

There was the lazy guy with the pineapple hair, a pink-haired girl I remembered stumbling against in Science, a boy with an everpresent, obliviously fake smile on his face and a dead pale face and a loud boy with wild brown hair and tattoos on his face that was currently telling a story, illustrated with big gestures from his hands, to a blonde boy, who replied just as enthousiastic, and seemed semi-fanatic, with his hair sticking out in all directions, his wide smile, and the whiskers on his cheeks.

_So few… But probably they're used to their teacher coming this late, and they all arrive at the last minute. But anyway, this works out well…_

"Hey, Hinata," I asked quietly. "Do you know in which room that cocky, annoying jerk from the Akatsuki is?"

Temari overheard me and I saw her turning to me with a smirk on her face.

"And I am SO not a fangirl!" I said, without giving Temari the opportunety to tease me.

She pouted, but answered. "He's in room 14."

I smirked. "How do you know that Temari? And you even dare to think that **I** am a fangirl!"

"E-everybody knows the dorms of the A-akatsuki," Hinata said quietly.

I turned back to her, curious, and was just about to ask her why, when the door of the classroom opened and a bunch of kids hurried inside.

"Quick," some boy with long hair, that showed much resemblance with Hinata, said. "He's coming."

I assumed they meant the teacher, as they all hastily sat down and everybody became quiet.

A few seconds later, a man with silverly hair, wearing a mask that covered his mouth and one of his eyes, entered the room.

He smiled sheepishly, and declared: "I'm sorry I was too late. I got lost on the way of life."

_OK, I begin to understand why they weren't hurrying to arrive on time. This guy probably came too late so many times he doesn't even bother anymore to come up with a decent excuse._

"THAT'S A LIE!" the whole class screamed.

_Yeah, what I thought…_

The remaining ten minutes of English passed quickly, as for History and Mathemetics, and before I knew it, it was already lunch time.

Yesterday, I'd missed lunch, as I'd received the permission the use the rest of the day to clean up the door of my room, along with Tenten, so I didn't quite know where to sit.

Holding my plate of food, I looked around to see if there was anyone I knew, and I saw Temari waving her hands to get my attention.

I smiled and began walking to her table, eying the people she was sitting with.

There was the guy with the paint on his face, that Temari had introduced as her brother. It took me some time to remember his name was Kankuro.

Next to Kankuro, there was a boy with red hair, a 'love' on his forehead and a completely blank face.

In front of him, a brown-haired girl was staring at him as if he was the only thing on earth, bending towards him and trying to get his attention.

I noticed neither Tenten nor Hinata were sitting at the table.

Apparently, they each had their own friends, even if they were sharing the same room.

As I looked around me once more to see where Tenten and Hinata were sitting, I noticed the entry of a group of boys, probably juniors or seniors.

Well, actually, it was quite difficult to miss. As soon as they entered the lunchroom and brutally walked to an empty table, everyone became quiet and quickly moved out of their way.

I'd have examinated them farther, observing one by one every member of that group, if it hadn't been for a certain blond boy to notice me and give me a cocky smirk.

_I don't need to know any more,_ I thought as I quickly went to sit down next to Temari, _that must be the Akatsuki._

Unfortunately, Temari had noticed me looking at the Akatsuki, and interpreted it completely the wrong way.

"So," she said, smiling, "fan of the Akatsuki?"

_She must be saying this on purpose._

"Well, that boy there," I said, pointing, "I think you said his name was Deidara, painted the door of our room."

Temari frowned.

"What did you do to get him angry? It's never a good idea to make the Akatsuki angry."

I sighed, getting annoyed by the act I had to explain it a second time.

"I just insulted him and refused to get out of his way. So what? He's had his revenge and it's all over and forgotten."

_At least, when I'll have had my revenge…_

"Are you crazy? Considering that nobody ever stands in their way, what you did was much! He won't forget so easily!" Temari replied.

She did seem worried, but I thought I noticed a small glint of excitement in her eyes, as if she enjoyed it that someone had insulted the Akatsuki.

I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"It's only one person. He's bound to forget. Now could you please stop making it sound so much worse than it was?"

With those words, I took an apple off my plate and took a big bite, to let her know this conversation was over.

She got the hint and turned to the brown-haired girl, that was now staring down at her food, apparently having given up on attracting the red-haired boy's attention.

When I was sure no one was paying attention to me, I glanced at the Akatsuki table, curious.

I studied the members quickly, just to see who I'd have to avoid, but it seemed to me that the whole group wasn't there yet, ad there were still some open places and there were only six boys sitting there.

After a brief glance, I tapped Temari on her shoulder.

"Um, I have the feeling you're not gonna like this, but I, um… I kinda think there are two others of the Akatsuki that may have a reason to be angry with me…"

Kankuro grinned briefly, having heard what I said.

"Well, aren't you in trouble…" he said.

I glared at him.

"Oh, thanks so much for giving me hope."

Temari was now looking over at the Akatsuki table, before asking me: "Who? And what did you do?"

"I- Well, that guy with the grey hair, uh, I kinda hit him in the face."

Temari's eyes widened.

"You **what**?"

I had everyone's attention on our table, by now, and their mouths were practically hanging on the ground, except for the red-haired boy who was staring at me with a blank face.

_OK, I'm becoming slightly worried by now… Maybe it's worse than I thought, after all…_

"I kicked him in the face," I continued. "And then, well, he pushed me backwards, and I fell on that piercings freak. And I set his jacket on fire and afterwards, I refused to buy him a new one."

It was silent for a few seconds that seemed to be an eternity.

"Tayare," Temari said, "I think you better avoid **ever** meeting them again."

Kankuro snorted. "You set Pain's jacket on fire and refused to buy him a new one? I think leaving this school immediately is safer."

"Pain's their leader," Temari explained when I rose an eyebrow.

"I am **so** not leaving this school." I promptly said.

_Not when I just moved here and my parents expect me to try my best._

"AND STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I screamed.

Everyone turned in my direction and I sweatdropped.

"What did I just say?" I asked.

After lunch, I had an off period, along with Hinata.

I decided it was a good opportunety to plan my revenge.

While Hinata did her homework, I sat on my bed, thinking.

"Hey, Hinata," I said. "It was room 14 in which the cocky jerk is, right?"

"W-which c-cocky jerk?" Hinata asked.

"There are two? I mean Dei- What was his name again? The one with the long blonde hair." I responded.

Hinata seemed to understand it was better for her if she didn't know what I was plotting, so she just answered.

"D-deidara is in room 13."

I frowned. "But, why did Temari say room 14, then?"

"T-there's another c-cocky jerk in the A-akatsuki. His name's H-hidan and he's in r-room 14."

I let out a relieved sigh.

_Ouf, I nearly had the wrong room!_

"Thanks, Hinata."

Hinata smiled slightly, before continuing her homework.

For the rest of the hour, I thought, planned and plotted, until I had completely worked out my plan of revenge.

There was, thought, one slight problem. I didn't bring all my pranking stuff, as I hadn't expected to prank again.

But I wasn't going to give up due to a lack of materials!

The hour passed by, and before I knew it, it was already time for my next period, History.

I slept through the whole lesson and woke up because of the bell.

Exited, I went to my room (in the record-time of only sixteen minutes), happy that the school day was over and that the moment I was going to pull my prank approached.

At ten 'o clock, in Tayare's room

"I'm really tired," I said. "I'm going to sleep."

Hinata had already gone to sleep at nine thirty, and I, Tenten and Temari were playing with some cards.

Tenten and Temari gave me a strange look, and I shrugged.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, yesterday and the day before you went to bed at- What? Twelve 'o clock?" Tenten said.

"You look as if you're up to something," Temari agreed.

_They know me for- like two days, and they already know I never go to sleep this early? Jeez…_

I lay my cards on the ground and stood up. "I don't go sleeping that late everyday, you know."

They seemed to accept that answer for now, at least, and I walked to the bathroom to change in my pyjamas.

I'm that kind of girl that doesn't really care about fashion, and my pyjamas were, in fact, a long baggy t-shirt that was way too big for me, and a pair of shorts.

After changing, I went sitting on my bed, listening to Tenten and Temari and hoping I wouldn't have to wait long for them to go to sleep.

At twelve 'o clock, in Tayare's room

I almost thought they were never going to fall asleep.

I even began to feel tired for real, and when they finally went to bed, I'd had to wait until they fell asleep as well.

Now I could hear the even breath of my roommates, and I knew they were sleeping deeply enough for me to quietly take my leave.

Picking up the trashcan filled with the stuff I'd prepared for my prank, I tiptoed to the door.

Being the clumsy person I was, I was completely stunned when I reached the door without making something fall or stumble over my own feet.

When I opened the door, Hinata suddenly went sitting upright, and I froze.

But apparently she was still half asleep, and she lay down again a few seconds later.

_A light sleeper… I gotta pay more attention the next time._

…

_Hang on! There won't be a next time, right!_

_Only this once, and after this, everything will be forgotten._

Right. (Not the sarcasm) **(A/N: Did I give something away with that? : D)**

As I quietly wandered through the deserted hallways leading to Deidara's room, I mentally repeated my plan.

There was only one flaw in it: Deidara's roomies would be pranked as well.

Of course, I'd tried to find a way not to prank them, but if I did it that way, I'd have to enter the room, thereby probably waking everyone, which did not go with my intentions of remaining anonymous. At all.

But it was fortunate, anyway, that I'd have to prank more than one person, because they wouldn't know who I'd wanted to prank, which would make the list of suspects a whole lot longer.

When I arrived by room 14, I checked twice to see if it was the right room, and, as the number on the door didn't change, I happily came to the conclusion it was the right room.

_Good. I wouldn't want to prank the wrong person by mistake. It's good Hinata told me it was room 14._

I looked once more at the number on the door, still fearing it would change, and began with the preparations for my prank.

In fact, it was very simple.

I took the rope and attached it to the handle of the door of room 14.

The other end, was quickly tied around the handle of room 13, in front of number 14.

I took all of my remaining stuff out of the trashcan and filled it halfway with the water from a bottle that had been in the trashcan. I placed the trashcan so it was leaning against the door of room 14 and controlled once more the ropes.

When I was sure everything was at the right place, I took a smoke bomb from my pocket.

I took a deep breath and removed the rope from the door handle of room 14, but making sure I didn't untie the knot.

I held the rope firmly and suddenly opened the door, threw the smoke bomb inside and close the door in the same movement.

Seeing the smoke come from under the door, I hastily replaced the rope on the doorknob.

After a long time of thinking, I'd decided a smoke bomb was the best way to wake them without waking up all the rest of the people in this hallway as well. The smoke bomb exploded without too much noise, but it was loud enough to wake up the boys sleeping in the room.

I waited for a few seconds, to hear if everything went according to plan.

As I heard the noise of someone stumbling through the room, and some voices, I assumed it had worked.

Thus, I began with the next fase of the plan.

I spread the giant paper on the floor, taking my painting brush and scrabbling a short message on it.

I was interrupted by a loud noise and some cursing.

"What the f*ck? Why the f*ck is this f*ck*ng door not opening?"

Apparently, Deidara and his roomies were now trying to get out of their room, but couldn't open the door because the rope was tied to the doorknob of room 13.

I finished my message and left the paint and the brush on the floor, not wanting to keep something they could identify me with.

It was an old painting brush, after all, and there was almost no paint left.

With a satisfied smile, I opened my umbrella, and took the remaining smoke bombs from my pocket, along with a knife I'd borrowed from Tenten. And no, she didn't know I'd borrowed it, but I was planning on returning it!

In a few seconds, I'd cut the rope through.

The door opened, but the boys must've fallen backwards by the sudden disappearance of resistance, and the trashcan filled with water fell into the room, distracting their attention.

I threw all of my smoke bombs on the floor and held the umbrella above my head.

Due to the smoke, the boys couldn't see me clearly. I doubted if they could even see if I was a boy or a girl.

Of course, that applied the other way around as well. I couldn't see their faces.

Anyway, you know those things they often have in schools, restaurants and big public places, on the ceiling, that spray water in case of fire.

Well, I think you all saw it coming.

The smoke bombes activated those things, and the water sprayed down on the boys standing in the hallway, leaving them completely soaked.

When all of the smoke had disappeared, they were left staring at an empty hallway.

In Tayare's room

I entered my room, not really bothering about being quiet anymore, as the fire alarms were now going off.

Pretty proud about myself about having found my room in only seven minutes, I made a mental victory dance, hiding my umbrella under the bed before my half awakened roomies could suspect me from anything.

I hurried to my bed, where I yawned excessively and asked with an innocent voice: "Do you know what's happening? I already looking in the hallway, but I didn't see anything strange."

_Revenge successful! Mwoeahahahaa! Tayare Nakono struck again!_

In front of room 14, nobody's POV

"What just f*ck*ng happened?" a silver-haired guy asked to nobody in particular, stroking through his dripping hair.

"I have no idea," a boy with a mask before his mouth answered.

The third one only shook his head, that was white on one side and black on the other.

The door of room 13 opened and an exited boy, his face hidden behind a mask ran into the hallway.

He saw the soaked trio standing there and began waving his hands animatedly.

"Hey Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san and Zetsu-san, why are you all wet? Deidara-san, Sasori-san, come here! Tobi thinks they have been attacked!" Tobi screamed in an annoying, high pitched voice.

Deidara arrived second, throwing a glance at the soaked Akatsuki members and bursting out laughing.

Third arrived Sasori, who eyed all of them with his usual bored expression, before pointing at the note nobody seemed to have noticed yet.

"Apparently they left a message," he said in his monotone.

Everybody looked at the wet paper on the ground.

The paint was partly erased by the water, but the message could still be read, except for the signature, that was only a blurry mess.

**I'm so sorry for two of you. **

**I only wanted to prank one of you, for reasons that aren't important.**

**Let's all forget about this now. I only got my revenge.**

**Many people know my name, but not here, and I don't intend on becoming famous, so you'll probably never be pranked again by me.**

"What's the f*ck*ng signature? I can't read it!" Hidan asked, irritated.

"I think it begins with Na, but I can't read the rest." Deidara replied.

Zetsu bent closer to the note.

"The begin is definitely Nas, but the rest is unreadable," he declared. **"No, it's definitely Noso," **his black side answered.

"Look better, you see it's Nase… and something else."

"**No, you can't read."**

As Zetsu kept arguing with himself, Hidan was pacing around, angered.

"Things like this really irritate me," he said. "And when I'm irritated, I become angry, and when I'm angry, my blood begins to boil, and when my blood begins to boil-"

"Stop it, Hidan. Calm down." Kakuzu interrupted him.

"Anyway, we need to speak the leader." Hidan declared. "I have to find out who the f*ck did this; so I can take my f*ck*ng revenge."

**

* * *

There are definitely spelling mistakes, as I didn't take much time to read this chapter again. If you find some, please let me know so I can change them.**

**I like reviews. You like cookies.**

**I propose an exchange.**

**Freshly cooked cookies! Freshly cooked cookies!**


	4. Hinata Gets Dragged Into The Mess

**I'm sleepy… sooooo sleepy… I'm exhaaaaaaauuuuuuuuusted! Pfff… I really need to learn to sleep at night… I got – like – four-five hours of sleep every night this week…**

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the storyline and Tayare Nakono, Riki Setsuko, Miyu Masami and Takeo Masami and their families…**

Tayare's POV

The next morning, everybody was talking about it.

Some pretended the name on the paper was Naso, but the majority said the signature was clearly Nose, (which annoyed me enormely, I mean NOSE, C'mon!) and nobody wanted to admit they were wrong.

So everybody called the person that'd pranked the Akatsuki 'N'.

While walking to my first period, I listened to the rumours. My prank was the subject of every conversation.

"I heard N is going to start a rebellion against the Akatsuki."

"I heard from the cousin of a friend of a friend of a friend of my sister that N's a member of the Akatsuki."

"Did you hear? Some say that Tsunade knows N, but doesn't want to tell the Akatsuki who it is."

"Apparently, the Akatsuki are asking everyone if they know anything about N."

Some were happy with the news.

"It's good that someone finally stands up against them."

"If it's true that N's got followers for the resistance, I'd like to join."

But, to my surprise, most of the people were angry.

"How does N even dare to prank the Akatsuki! Who's stupid enough to do that?"

"N hurt my precious Hidan-kun! I'll find out who he is and take revenge!"

"That coward didn't even dare to sign with his own name! I bet it's just a freshman that's too afraid to face the Akatsuki like a man!"

"He actually attacked Kakuzu-kun, my future husband!"

That startled and irritated me, because of three reasons.

One: they're just the bullies of the school. Why the hell do they have fanclubs? (Except for the fact they're all hot?) Oh, I did not just think that!

Two: I'm the only one who actually does something, and they call **me** a coward?

And, finally, the third reason, which irritated me the most: why do they all suppose N's a boy? And I'm not a freshman, but a sophomore!

But it was a fact that I was pretty proud at how my prank had turned out, as I walked through the hallways, accompanied by Hinata, who had History with me, hearing everybody talking about my prank without knowing 'N' was actually among them.

Until my cheerful mood was completely crashed by three words.

"I-I saw you."

Nobody would ever have thought Hinata's soft voice could make me completely freeze over, but it did.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, desperately trying to keep my voice stable and casual. "When did you see me?"

Hinata shyly looked at me from the corners of her eyes, probably trying to judge my reaction before she dared to speak farther.

She kept her voice low as she answered, "Y-y-yesterday night. I-I woke up t-to see you leaving the r-r-room with the t-trashcan."

I was trying to comprehend this turn of events, but my brain seemed to remain incapable of thinking, as I was in complete shock.

There was a long silence, the kind that gives you the chills, before I finally spoke.

"Are you going to sell me out?" I asked, not sure what to do if the answer was yes.

"No."

That surprised me. She's spoken without stuttering and as I threw her a sideways glance, while avoiding a collision with a bunch of freshmans, I saw she looked pretty determined.

"I-I-I think it's g-good what you've done. I-its time people realise the A-a-akatsuki aren't gods. T-their leader acts as if he **is **one, and as n-nobody ever crosses them, people are forgetting they aren't. S-so I'm not gonna sell you out, b-but I'm not gonna h-help you either."

To say I was stunned would've been an understatement.

"Thanks," I whispered as we finally reached our classroom. "But I don't get what you mean. It wasn't an act of rebellion. At all." We entered the classroom. "And I'm not gonna do it again." I whispered before sitting down at the desk the closest to the door.

Pein's POV

All Akatsuki members had gathered in an empty classroom. Of course, they should've been following the lessons, but who were they to care about that?

Bedsides, this was a perfect moment for a reunion.

After Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu had told me what happened, I'd decided we had to take action.

"We have to do something," I said, "We, the Akatsuki aren't supposed to get pranked that easily." I continued with a sideways glare at the victims of N's prank.

"We don't know if N is going to go on like this, but we have to find out who this person is, to put an example of what happens to those foolish enough to cross us. N wrote on the paper he only wanted to prank one of you. Of the three of you, who do you think it was?"

"Well, I might-" Zetsu said.

"Me, maybe-" Kakuzu said.

"Probably me-" Hidan said.

I sighed before posing my next question. "Have you done anything to anger someone lately?"

A triple "yes".

_This is gonna be long..._

Half an hour later

"So, this is the list with possible suspects. We're gonna check them first."

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sora**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Kankuro Sabaku**

**Tayuya**

**Obito Uchiha**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Rock Lee**

**Neji Hyuga**

**Suigetsu **

**Shino Aburame**

**Kidoumaru**

**Karin**

**Temari Sababu**

**Dosu**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Matsuri **

**Sakura Haruno**

**Jiroubou**

**Sakon**

"Can't you just forget about it?" Konan asked in her usual sof voice, sounding slightly annoyed. She was standing a bit apart from the rest of us and she clearly didn't think of it as such a big deal, unlike the rest of us.

"We cannot simply let this pass, Konan. We are the Akatsuki. We are not to be messed with." I replied camly.

"Then at least scrach Hinata Hyuga and that Aburame kid, they're too quiet and serious to do such a thing." Konan observed.

"Nobody will be excluded," I answered. "For all we know, the quietness and shyness might be a façade. After all, N did handle anonymously."

"It's definitely that Naruto kid, Sora and Kiba," Kisame grunted. "Those guys have absolutely no respect for us."

From the corners of my eyes, I saw Konan sigh in defeat, as if she'd given up on explaining an obstinate toddler that the sky wasn't orange. There was a slight pang of doubt, as I didn't want to disappoint her, but it was too late to have second thoughts. As the Leader of the Akatsuki, it was my duty to punish N.

Tayare's POV

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Many heads turned in my direction, and I quickened my pace until we arrived at a deserted hallway.

"So, what did you just say?" I asked Hinata in a rather loud whisper.

"I-I-I thought you already knew…" Hinata answered.

I was shocked beyond belief. "I-I pranked the wrong persons?"

Pein's POV

"So, Hidan, you'll prank Naruto. Kakuzu will prank Sora. Zetsu will prank Kiba. Deidara, you will take Kankuro. Sasori, you are to prank Tayuya. Obito will be pranked by Tobi. Itachi, you have to prank Hinata. Kisame will prank Lee." I declared.

All of them nodded, being familiar with all the names of all the students of Konoha High.

I hadn't given Konan someone to prank, as I knew she wanted to stay out of this, and as the Leader, I was of course not participating myself.

"Some of you," I glanced at Konan, "might think it would be a better idea if we just spy on them, but pranking them is the only way to be sure. If you have pranked your victim and nothing happens, their name will be crossed out and you will be assigned to someone else, until we have finished the list."

A few minutes later, the ten of us left the room, all leaving to accomplish our missions.

_We will soon have a reaction…_

**Ok, so I know this chapter was short and you totally didn't deserve to wait such a long time for such a short chapter, but please forgive me.**

**I can't promise the next chapter will be soon, as I've got -like- a thousand things on my to-do list, but I promise it will be longer!**

**And all of us have a task. Mine is to THINK and to WRITE, and yours is to READ and to REVIEW.**

**Especially the last one XD!**

**Cookies for everrrrrrrryone!**


End file.
